Season 11
by John Hawkman
Summary: Just a little recap of a fictional Season 11. A man they call 'The Vigilante' comes to Metropolis.


Note: I know there won't be an eleventh season of Smallville, and I'm perfectly happy with that. This is just what COULD happen in an eleventh season. I wrote this as individual episodes, but I didn't write EVERY episode.

/

/

/

Season 11

/

Season Premiere

September 2nd, 2011: Lois Lane gets the first interview with The Blur; she suggests that he changes his name to something more suitable. Clark suggests several names; Lois ends up choosing for him. From then on, The Blur is known as Superman. Meanwhile, Chloe tells Oliver that she is pregnant.

/

September, 2011: Clark finds out through Lois that he's going to get a key to the city from the mayor. Clark worries about being caught on tape, he doesn't think that Clark Kent and Superman are different enough yet. In the end, however, the Daily Planet staff watch him on TV, and are none the wiser.

/

September (later), 2011: Oliver is at a party in Gotham. The host is drunk, and repeatedly insults Oliver during a toast. An English butler informs Oliver not to take Bruce seriously.

Marionette Ventures, now known as the Legion of Doom, perform an all-out attack on Metropolis. Although civilian casualties are minimal, thanks to the League's intervention, The Watchtower is destroyed, and the League is left without a headquarters.

/

October, 2011: A series of attacks on criminals occur, with a modus operandi similar to a vigilante in Gotham. The vigilante is only known as 'the vigilante' (similar to how Superman was once 'The Blur'). Superman investigates, planning to arrest the vigilante. When confronting him, however, The Vigilante reveals that he is carrying kryptonite, and condescendingly calls him Clark. Superman decides it's best not to attack him. At the end of the episode, The Legion of Doom is seen sitting around their table, planning their next attack on the League. Suddenly, the lights flicker off, and the Legion's screams are heard. The lights turn back on, revealing The Vigilante, and several badly beaten Legion members. The Vigilante says:

"You shouldn't have messed with The League."

Then a police siren blares, and The Vigilante disappears...

/

November, 2011: The episode opens with the Legion being arrested. The arresting officer is being congratulated on his success.

"How did you know where they'd be, Gordon?"

Gordon mutters something about a tip-off from a friend…

Meanwhile, Queen Industries announces that they will assist the Justice League in construction of a new headquarters (John Jones jokes that they should get a satellite in outer space).

/

December, 2011: Lois investigates a series of drug-related deaths at the hospital, where all the victims have the same creepy smile. The Vigilante meets her afterwards. Lois asks him if he knows who's behind it. The Vigilante tells Lois that the man's from Gotham City, and he (the Vigilante) followed him here.

/

February, 2012: Lex Luthor and Superman meet, according to Lex, for the first time. Superman mentions that he found LexCorp technology hidden in a nuclear power plant that nearly exploded. Superman warns Lex that he's onto him. Lex smirks and denounces Superman as a threat. Meanwhile, The Vigilante deals with a sexy jewel thief named Selina...

/

March, 2012: The Vigilante introduces himself to the Justice League. Clark attempts to find out his identity using x-ray vision, but The Vigilante informs them that he's wearing a lead-lined cowl.

"Nice try. But I guess I can trust you guys."

He takes off his mask, revealing Bruce Wayne, to Oliver's shock. Then Zatanna walks in; both her and Bruce are surprised. Clark asks if they know each other. Simultaneously and immediately, the magician and the vigilante deny it.

/

April, 2012: Chloe gives birth to Oliver's son. Chloe wins the coin toss, and the boy is not named 'Robin'. Oliver will, however, be permitted to teach him the ways of the arrow. The Vigilante and Zatanna run into each other when The Vigilante is arresting a racketeer named Edward. The Vigilante starts to apologize for what he did, but Zatanna tells him to forget about it. The Vigilante gets a call about more smiling-gas attacks, and has to leave.

/

May, 2012: The Red Hood plans to release his smile-poison into the Metropolis water supply. Clark offers to help The Vigilante, but The Vigilante still insists on working alone. But when he finds out that Alfred was attacked by Red Hood's men, he reluctantly accepts Clark's help. Chloe manages to track down RH's headquarters to the Axis chemical plant. The League stops him just in time. The Vigilante goes after Red Hood in the factory, and after a small showdown, the Red Hood is left hanging over a railing. The Vigilante tries to help him, but Red Hood falls into a vat of chemicals. Afterwards, Bruce Wayne invites everyone back to Gotham (via his private jet) to celebrate. He also casually mentions to Oliver that he wants to show him his new car.

"You got the new Porsche?"

"Bruce Wayne did. But The Vigilante got something a lot cooler..."

Meanwhile, in Axis chemicals, the Red Hood is seen falling out of a sewage pipe. The camera slowly drifts to his shadow, showing the man taking off his helmet, and laughing maniacally (the laugh provided by Mark Hamill).


End file.
